shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Onyx Task Force
The Onyx Task Force (or Onyx Knights) are a special group of knights who served under Charioce XVII. Overview The Onyx Knights are part of a task force who swear loyalty to the King Charioce XVII, and did not exist prior to Charioce XVII's reign. They work as his personal guard that perform duties from body guarding his majesty to taking out major threats. They are specially trained to take out gods and demons with the help of the green stones which grant them power. In order to become an Onyx Knight, one must place the magical green stone into one's chest. By doing so one allows the stones to drain one's life force at the cost of obtaining power. Other side effects include the formation of bruise-like spots all over the body with thick purplish black veins that pop out and the coughing up of a tar like substance. As a result, an Onyx Knight will gradually die a slow and painful death. The Onyx Knights are extremely loyal to their cause and never hesitate to carry out a mission. Their lives have willingly been forfeited for Charioce XVII. The Onyx Knights will always be there to remind the king of his mission in case he begins to lose focus on their goal. Their connection with their king is rooted in their knowledge that the king intends to slay Bahamut, a feat at least the Captain considers noble and worth giving his life for. However, the pinnacle of loyalty they show is the sacrifice of their bodies in order to power the weapon "Dromos" which their king shares their burden. A weakness of the Onyx Knights is El, who possesses the ability to disable the green stones used to empower the Onyx Knights. Because of this, Charioce XVII spent two years tracking and hunting down El, desiring him either dead or alive. The Onyx Knights themselves regarded El as a major threat. Nina Drango is also capable of harming the Onyx Knights. Their weakness is mainly derived from their abilities being focused on slaying gods and demons but not humans. El and Nina, both being half-bloods, are able to defeat the Onyx Knights for this reason. The Onyx Knights gain protection from most weapons through their armor, which is form-fitted onto them and also conceals their identity. The armor also provides a pair of blades concealed in their gloves. Unlike the armor worn by the Orleans Knights, the onyx-colored armor worn by the Onyx Knights conceals their identities. Known Members *Onyx Task Force Captain Trivia *Alessand Visponti sought to join the Onyx Task Force but was rejected for being "unfit." Alessand proved himself by killing the holy child El, but he himself backed away from the Onyx Task Force when he learned the truth behind their powers. *Jeanne d'Arc, upon being blessed with Sofiel's light and gaining angelic powers, was able to defeat the Onyx Knights with ease. This meant that she posed the same level of danger to the Onyx Knights that El and Nina did. *It is never made clear why the Onyx Knights decided to remove their armor during their final fight against Jeanne and Azazel. On top of being close to death, being reprimanded for risking their lives by Chabrol, the King being very close to fulfilling his mission ''and being within close proximity to Jeanne and Azazel, the Onyx Knights still removed part of their armor, which merely exposed their chests and their green stones, and allowed Azazel's "snakes" to pierce their skin. The Captain lost an arm because of this decision. **Some fans believe it was a show of bravery, heroism and courage, and a final act of proving their devotion to Charioce, who stood silently and watched from behind. **Another possibility is Shizuka Ōishi further trying to make Jeanne and Azazel appear unsympathetic by making them attack the clearly wounded, dying and rather defenseless knights. Gallery Onyx_Knight_killing_a_god01.png|Onyx Knight killing a god. Onyx_Knights_bowing_to_the_King01.png|The Captain and his men bowing to The King. Onyx_Knights_look_up_at_El_1.png|Onyx Knights looking up at Mugaro. Onyx_Knight_attacking_Belphegor_1.jpg|Onyx Knight attacking Belphegor. The_Captain_about_to_fight_Jeanne_and_Azazel01.png|The knights prepare for their final fight. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Knights